FanFic: X-Men, Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler
by magewannabe
Summary: Nelliea has wondered from town to town all her life. She kept a safe distance from others, not trusting to keep her powers in check but despite that fellow mutant Kurt Wagner suddenly appears. She just can't leave him alone, even if things go haywire.
1. Chapter 1

The rain sloshed on the ground around her boots. The coat kept her dry for the most part inside, but her hands and boots were soaked and she growled in irritation as she flips drenched hair from her eyes. This would never have happened if only she could use her powers. Holding up a shield against the rain is nothing compared to shielding a couple of kids in a fire. She's more worried about her precious electronics in her backpack than getting a cold, well sort of. She tries hunching her shoulders as the torrential down pour transforms into a falling monsoon. Her boots scrape against the gravel as she walks the path in the park, heading towards the twinkling city before her. Finally at the edge of the sidewalk she spots a lonely diner, glowing in the moonlight. Running through the rain, Nelliea pulls the door open and steps inside. She takes a deep breath at the warm air and glances at the crowd around her. She makes her way down towards the end of the diner and takes a seat at the counter facing the door as the only waitress and two old patrons watch her. _Tough crowd. _Taking her soaked coat off she shakes the loose water off and drapes it on the stool back as she sets her pack in the stool next to her. Before she sits she double checks her electronics, they all seem fine as she sighs getting into the stool. Using her hand to shake her hair, water droplets fly off, splattering the counter around her.

The waitress comes over with a half empty coffee jug in hand, "You orderin'?"

She stops before she answers and digs her wallet out her back pocket and snapping it open. _Only $8…living the big life that's for sure._ She looks up to see the waitress staring at her with her old winkled eyebrow raised as she puts a hand on a surely replaced hip.

She gives a weak smile, "Will $8 do?"

"That'll give ya a coffee and a burger. Our special." She clips out like an experienced waitress.

Nelliea slaps the bills on the counter, "Sounds good to me. Extra grease please."

Nelliea smiles at the small joke but the older woman merely pours her coffee. _Guess she heard it before._ She warms her hands around the mug as she starts to shiver, the cold of the rain catching up to her. As she sips the coffee, breathing in its warmth and smell, she looks at the diner around her. There's only what appears to be a truck driver in the far corner and an old black man reading the paper at the counter near the register. She wonders how late it is as she finds the clock on the wall. 12:38. _Oh that's great, missing David Letterman._ Nelliea's snapped back into attention as her burger's plopped down before her. She looks up to say thanks but the waitress had walked back into the kitchen and she glances another woman, closer to her age it seems, at the grill.

"THANKS!"

The patrons jump and stare at her hard as the waitress snaps her head back into the door window.

"Sorry."

Nelliea can't help but laugh, not at the fact that she scared everyone, but at the so 'normal' response she got. As she stares down at her meal, her only thought is, _It must be nice, to be so normal_. The minutes pass as the burger disappears and she's working her third cup of coffee. The rain outside wasn't letting up anytime soon nor did she wish to leave the new found warmth she found. As she brings the cup up for a sip the bell rings alarmingly. Three stooges walk in dragging in more mud and muck and water than twenty pigs combined. Nelliea's eyes stone over as she takes in the scene before her. They were clearly trouble. All three wore more leather than a cow and had so much metal chains and piercings it was a wonder they weren't cyborgs.

The three walk to a booth leaving a river of mud and water behind them as Fatso slides in first. He slides back to the wall and leans against the window as he puts his boots on the seat, even tracking mud high up the back of the booth. Pierce, as Nelliea dubbed him from all the piercings in his head, slid in the other side and made room for Cigarettes. He already had one in his mouth, chewing it as they walked in, but as he sat he grabbed a mug and spit the butt into it, lighting another. Nelliea glares at them as the smoke clouds and gathers, and they create a ruckus clamoring for food. She sees the waitress behind the kitchen door, clearly afraid and before she has to make a decision the young cook comes out and stomps to the table as the other patrons try to become invisible. _Cowards_. She thought for sure the cook would snatch the cigarette from his mouth as she storms to them but merely spread her feet apart, putting her hands on her hips.

"You can't smoke in here."

The three stooges finally shut up as they turn to stare at the young cook and Cig says, "Psh, shut up bitch."

Fatso puts his feet down and slides towards the cook grabbing her hand as she panics, "Hey cutie. Why don't you leave this dump and come with us. Maybe you could keep us warm during this cold night."

"What you forgot how to touch yourselves?"

Everyone stills as they stare at Nelliea. The stooges glare with murderous intend as Cig gets up from the booth, "Wanna say that again bitch."

"What you so stupid you couldn't understand what I said?" Nelliea leans back in the stool and puts her hand on her chest with mock concern on her face, "Oh I'm so sorry I should of known! You're too stupid to read the 'NO SMOKING' sign and even though they made a pretty picture of a cigarette with an 'X' on it, you still couldn't get the message. I should of known you were such morons! I'm so sorry, baby want a kiss?"

Nelliea gives mock kisses to the air as they visibly glow red with anger. Fatso throws the cook aside as he gets up and storms towards her with Cig not far behind. Pierce seems to be the smartest of the bunch and takes his time getting up but follows nonetheless. As Fatso runs towards her, she steps on the bar underneath the stool and stands up as she kicks Fatso in the nuts. She supports her other foot on the bar next to her and punches Cig's lights out. She jumps over their limps bodies and poses for attack as Pierce comes with full force. With a quick jab to the gut Nelliea spins as Pierce falls and digs her elbow into his back. With his two buddies on top of him, Fatso's unable to move and goes about screaming threats at Nelliea. She gives him a quick kick in the face and shuts him up. All done she turns and sees everyone stunned and unmoving. Bending down, Nelliea takes their wallets and grabs the bills. For a split second she thought of pocketing the money but knew she couldn't. She stuffs the bills back inside and grabs her pack as she throws her coat on. Walking towards the cook, Nelliea gives her a kind smile as she puts the wallets in her hands.

"Here, you could use the money more than I could. And you should call the cops before they wake up. Also keep their licenses in case the cops don't get here in time, at least you'll have their identities till then."

Giving her hand, stuffed with wallets, a quick squeeze and a smile, Nelliea walks out into the cold dark dreary night. Putting her pack on she turns the collar up against the wind forming and takes a right.

She's halfway down the block before she hears behind her, "THANK YOU!"

Nelliea only waves in response as she disappears into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up with a yawn as the sunlight streams through his bedroom window. With a flash, he's in the bathroom, half-asleep, brushing his teeth. As he rinses he looks up into the mirror and is startled to find his eyes bloodshot. He gets closer, pulling his eyelid down for a better look. Kurt can think of nothing as to what could be causing this and brushes it off. He starts rinsing his face with a cloth when there's a knock at the door.

"Eingeben."

Amanda shrieks as she enters and sees Kurt hanging upside down. He merely glances her way, she's always done this.

"Shouldn't you be used to seeing me like this?"

"Well yeah but not so early in the morning!"

Amanda crosses her arms in a huff and acts as if he ruined her day. For all he knew he could of. He couldn't care less anymore, during high school he had feelings for her but they soon died out. Kurt gives a sobering sigh at these damper thoughts. He hears tapping and sees Amanda with her expression crossed, tapping her foot impatiently at him.

"What?"

"Professor X wants to see you."

Kurt raises an eyebrow in surprise at this, "Why?"

Amanda throws her hand up, "I don't know! When does he ever tell us anything?!"

She throws her hands on her hips as she storms out of the bathroom. Kurt gives another sigh as he pops on the bed and finds Amanda at his desk.

"What's wrong?"

Her face only reddens as visible tears well in her eyes. Kurt immediately runs to her side and comforts her as she sobs. Sure he may not have feeling for her, but she was still a friend. As her tears fade she pulls away from his embrace and props her chin up leaning on the desk. Now it's his turn to cross his arms.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

She sniffs as she huffs, "David's such a jerk."

_That was boyfriend number 8 right?_ "Amanda, you didn't show him your powers did you?"

Amanda turns her head away not looking at him, "Amanda!"

"It's not my fault!" she gets up as she vents, "That stupid idiot did it! We were at his place when his light fixture fell from the ceiling. Right above us! I phased us so we wouldn't get hurt, but he freaks out saying I'm a freak! He was supposed to fix that thing last week! It's all his fault!"

Fresh tears well into her eyes as she vents her anger. Kurt doesn't even try to console her this time, only lets her pace her anger out. As she calms down again she plops down at the corner of his bed. Kurt walks over and grabs the tissue box with his tail handing it to her as he sits beside her pulling her close. This time only tears of anger and depression are heard as she cries at the unfairness of life. All Kurt does is pat her back and keeps the tissues handy as he silently agrees.

"Why can't we ever meet anybody who'll accept us?"

Kurt has no response as he continues to comfort her. Suddenly his cell rings and as he reaches for it, Amanda gets up excusing herself.

"Will you be ok?" he asks as plops his cell into his hand.

Amanda gives him a tear streaked smile, "I'll be fine. Women have perfected the remedy of a broken heart since the ice cream. That might be Professor X; you better get it before he_ really_ calls."

The two of you share a quiet laugh as she closes the door and he answers the phone.

"Hey Professor X. What can I do for you?"

"Are you sure you're not a psychic mutant?"

Kurt smiles upon hearing another in his voice, "No sir, I'm not. Only a Nightcrawler."

Professor X gives a chuckle, "Well yes…" he clears his throat, "Actually Kurt, I was calling because I was hoping you could help me with something."

"What is it sir?"

"It appears we have another mutant in town. One I've never seen before. Cerebro can't give me a clear picture I'm afraid. That's why I'm hoping you could help in the search."

"Sure Professor. What should I be searching for?"

"I'm afraid that's it boy. I know nothing else, only that a new mutant has appeared. A very strong one. It is unclear if they are intentionally hiding from Cerebro or not but, hiding they are."

Kurt is slightly taken aback. Never before has the Professor sounded so troubled. Not even before the final battle against Magneto. _Could they be stronger than Magneto? _Kurt repeats the question to the Professor but again his answer is 'I don't know,' but he says it is clear that they are indeed strong. Even with Magneto gone there are still many threats to mutants, both from within and without the mutant community. Professor X wants them found before they are snatched up by the wrong hands.

"Of course Professor. I'll my best to find them. I'll keep an eye out for anything unusual."

"Thank you Kurt. I can't thank you enough. Oh, before you hang up there is one other favor I need to ask. Do you think you and Kitty could allow her to stay with you?"

After graduation, everyone had went their separate ways from moving to another part of the city, to leaving the country. Kurt and Amanda had decided to get an apartment together within the city and stayed close to their home. He quickly agrees saying it was no trouble and hangs up the phone. He tries to think of how he'll break this to Amanda, she's not someone who shares easily, as he flashes into the kitchen. There he finds a note saying the office needed some last minute touches to the next cover and Amanda had to slip out. He crumbles the note wondering if that was true as he glances at the clock. It's nearly 8:30 and he hasn't even dressed yet. As he hurries about, he soon flashes to the building entrance and goes about his day.

He turns to the local diner to start his morning routine of coffee on the go. As he walks in the place is a buzzed with excitement and he tries to make his way to the counter as he half listens to the comments around him.

"And they say she just left…"

"No, three of them, from that big gang….."

"Just bam bam pow. All down at once."

"…I heard she pulled out a gun on them…"

"…robbed them blind…"

"…nearly threatens that new cook…"

"…surprise no one was hurt…"

The waiter was waiting for him as she brings his coffee and rings him up.

Kurt gestures to the crowd around him, "What's with all the buzz?"

The waiter's eyes become sausages, "Didn't you hear?" Kurt shakes his head no, "There was a big fight last night. Around midnight this girl comes in from the middle of nowhere, and beats up these three guys from the local gang!"

Kurt raises his eyebrow in disbelief, "Really?"

"Really! I heard it from Wanda this morning when I came on shift. She said the girl only had pocket change on her, enough for the late night special. And these three guys walk in and start causing trouble trying to harm that new girl. She beats them up good, knocks them out and tells her to call the cops. No one even knows her name and they never seen her before."

She walks away to fill orders before he could ask some more questions and as he walks back into the street, he can't help but think this is related to that new mutant Professor X wants him to find. _Time to go to work I guess._ Kurt walks down a few blocks and comes upon a shady old building with a sign, 'Nacht Kriecher Investigation.'

"Good morning Mr. Wagner I was just about to phone you."

"Yeah, about that mess down at the diner?"

Kurt sets his coffee on Sandra's desk as he flips through the mail. He owns the whole building but only uses the 1st floor. The other two are storage for files, Kurt prefers paper to digital, and he keeps the shady look outside for deception, but once inside it was a modern marvel. Sandra taps a pencil at his coffee; she does not like things on her desk. Kurt only smiles as he picks it up, taking it and the mail into his office. At the door he turns and waits for Sandra to look at him.

"Aren't you gonna answer?"

"If you already know about it why should I answer?"

Seeing Sandra pull down her glasses, giving him the stereotypical secretary look, caused Kurt to go into a fit of laughs as he shuts the door. As he walks in, pushing aside papers on coffee tables, he sits in the chair and finishes his coffee as he ponders the morning events, watching the sun between the blinds. After the final battle with Magneto the gang was finally able to think real hard about what they wanted to do with their lives. They even were able to give a real effort to their education. Kurt found his niche with investigation and read books upon books about crimes and crime solving. He may be a self-taught investigator, but he was as good as anyone out there, if not better. Once finished, he gets up and pours some more coffee into the cup and takes a seat behind his desk and computer. Flipping it on, he gets to work.

As lunch time rolled around Kurt was rubbing his eyes in frustration. There was nothing on the girl. No clear description, no clue to her identity or whereabouts. Not even if the girl from the diner story and the new mutant, were one in the same. Kurt leaned back against the chair, stretching his tired muscles. As he glances at the clock his stomach confirms that at 1:30pm, it was indeed time to eat. His mind rattles as he thinks of what to eat and quickly decides on Chinese. He flashes into the alley behind the restaurant and walks to the front as he breathes in the scent of soy sauce soaked food. Getting the last free table he quickly orders and comps down on wong tongs. His cell buzzed as his food arrives and he flips it open while stuffing his face with dumplings.

"Eeoo?"

"You know, you should really tell your secretary you're going to lunch."

"Ah I'm sorry my dear. My stomach was ruling at the time."

"Uh-huh."

Sandra knew of him, he felt it was only right that he tell her the whole truth as she came to him for a job. She only shrugged and asked when she could start. Later he discovered she has a sister who was a mutant so she grew up with one. She relays a couple of missed messages and some queries for updates from repeat customers. Kurt talks around his lunch as they conclude business but before he could put his phone away it buzzes again. Kurt blinks in surprise at seeing Professor X calling and quickly answers.

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"Getting lunch at Jade Palace."

"They're there. I cannot tell where, only that they are near you."

Kurt quickly becomes alert as he scans his surroundings. He hangs up and begins to study the people close to him. Pretty much everyone there he already knew or heard of or can glen that they're citizens of the city. What he's looking for is someone from out of town. Finishing his meal, he lays some bills on the table and makes his way to the restroom. From there he flashes to the back door, in the blind spot of the cameras and studies the back of the house. Anyone of the people here could be from out of town because they're all Asians. Thinking ahead, he snaps pictures with his phone, capturing everyone. Just as he's about to go back to the office, the back door slams open as someone walks in.

"Hey who signs this?"

Kurt does a double take as he sees the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, come into view. She had silky wavy black hair to her shoulders and was clearly trained for her body was toned. She was walking in with four crates of shellfish flashing a clipboard with a form. As someone rushes over and signs the form her eyes wonder the room and land upon him. Nelliea blinks and the figure up in the corner is gone. _Must be overworked. _She shakes her head as the clipboard is handed back and leaves. Going to the truck she walks to the passenger side and grabs her stuff, handing the driver the clipboard.

"Ok, deals over, pay up."

The driver is obviously fused, "No, you cheated. You did something. There's no way anyone can deliver 100 crates in under 3 hours!"

"Uh yeah. I just did. Now pay up."

She sits there with her hand out, flipping her fingers. Finally the driver gives in and pays her $200. _Now it's off to the pool._ Nelliea thanks the driver for the ride and money and clamors out. As the truck sped off she stuffs the money in her bra and walks toward the street. Kurt stays behind in the shadows. Something tells him she'll be able to tell if he follows her. As she disappears he snaps his phone open and studies the photo of her. It was a good close up of her face as she talked to the driver. Everything about her said 'runaway' but Kurt wasn't ready to write her off as one just yet. There was something about her, something about her eyes that said so much more. Her eyes were haunting, as if she's hiding from her past. Kurt can't help but wonder who she is and quickly heads to the office to begin his search.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt runs his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn't find a single digital fingerprint of the delivery girl. He tracked down the driver after the first hour of wasting on the computer, but the driver told him he didn't know the girl either. The driver said he was doing his morning checkup routine on the truck when the girl struck up a conversation with him. One thing led to another and they made a bet. Kurt raised his eyebrow at the amount she brought up to the driver and asked the driver if she had the money. The driver explained that the deal was if she lost, she would finish his shift for the week with no pay in place of himself. Kurt shook his head as he walked away heading back to the office.

Now, hours later, he was still no closer to naming her than when he first started. Frustrated, he turned his player on and blared his Skillet CD, repeating their song "Monster." With the music blasting he got up and did some work out routines, punching his frustration in the air. Sandra was typing up a forum when the music started blasting through the closed door. She rolled her eyes to the air, _He's at it again. _There wasn't going to be any more work for her so she started cleaning up. Whenever he becomes like this he can go at it for hours working out whatever he was stressing about. Sandra could only chuckle as she thinks how a woman is stumping the great Kurt Wagner. He was excellent at his job, learning not just from the books but from observing the world around him. Not to mention, he was also a bit of a player. As far as she could tell, his relationships weren't all that intimate with non-mutants, yet the exact opposite with mutants. He was always fair with his girlfriends and really anyone in his life. She had been with him since before he bought this building and he always seemed to blow through cases with ease. There were some that he struggled with, but not like this. So it was a little funny, karma playing a prank, you could say, that he's stumped on a case over a girl. With her work done, she turns the computer off and bangs on the door.

A very irate boss opens the door with a glare, "What?!"

Most people would freak at seeing their boss hanging upside down, opening the door with his tail. "I'm closing shop. You're welcome to join me for a few beers."

Sandra laughs as he slams the door shut and returns to his work out session. Locking the front door the volume increases as his shadow is seen jumping back and forth, beating up hordes of invisible attackers from his window. Sandra keeps a smile on her face at seeing her boss so rattled and makes her way down the street towards the "Night Light" bar. Inside is musty with cigarette smoke and spilled beer. The place always reminds her more of a pub than a bar. She sits at the counter and orders one while she observes the people inside.

At the pool table with the smoke growing in density, fogging her vision Nelliea lines up her shot. She flings her bangs out of her eyes and breathes slow through her nose. She calms as Mullet tries to break her concentration. But to his shock, she makes the shot and lands the last 2 of her stripped balls into the corner holes. Nelliea straightens up with a proud smirk on her face as she walks around to win the game.

After studying the table, she lines her cub up and leans over, "Eight ball, right corner pocket."

Mullet puts his hands on his head as the ball is struck. He screams in anger as it lands and the game is won. Nelliea jumps, pumping her arm under her side as she turns into her happy dance. She struts over to Mullet holding her hand out.

"Four hundred dollars, please."

She smiles innocently into Mullet's eyes as he grumbles, pulling out his wallet. Handing the bills to her, she squeals in delight and stands on her tiptoes, pecking Mullet on the cheek.

"Thanks bub!"

As she grabs her things from the corner, she turns and looks for a seat. There's only one spot left, next to Glasses drinking beer. Nelliea props down and orders some food and club soda from the bartender as she stuffs the cash in her pockets.

When the bartender brings her burgers and fries she asks, "Hey do ya'll have Wi-Fi?"

He shakes his head and goes back to work as Nelliea is disappointed.

"What do you need the internet for?"

Nelliea turns her head to Glasses next to her, "Nothin' much."

Nelliea turns back to her meal and begins to eat. Plate clean, the bartender clears it away as Nelliea hugs her glass and turns to Glasses again, "Do you know if there's any free Wi-Fi around here?"

Sandra lifts her eyebrow as the beer mug touches her lips. She takes a quick swig and sets it down with a clamor as she thinks.

"I'm afraid not. The usual places are changing their rules and others are upgrading their place so it's out of service."

Nelliea grumbles a great as she props her chin in her hand. Sandra watches her with intrigue when an idea pops into her head.

"If you like, you could come to my place."

Without looking Nelliea grumbles out the corner of her mouth, "I don't swing that way."

Sandra laughs, shaking her head, "Neither do I. No I only meant you could use my place to stay if you'll like. You're obviously from out of town and I thought I could do my two good deeds for the day."

Nelliea turns her head, still propped by her hand and smiles at Sandra, "Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll just try my luck at a motel or something."

"There's one across the block."

Sandra points her in the right direction as she gets up from her seat. Nelliea says her thanks and heads out into the night. She finds the motel that Glasses pointed her to and pays for the night. There wasn't any Wi-Fi, and the spotty signal she found in the bathroom corner wasn't strong enough for much of anything. Giving up Nelliea puts her laptop back into her pack and flops into the bed. It was hard and clearly hasn't been cleaned in years. Disgusted, Nelliea uses her Soul-Self to levitate above the bed as she covers it with her black energy. She tries her best to clean it and lays herself back down onto the mattress. She rolls as she tries to get comfortable and turns to the window. There she sees the moon and a few specks of stars. In the quiet of the room, Nelliea's mind reals back to the first memories she has.

She's about 6; she's dragging a raggedy old doll behind her. She could never tell if it was a bunny or a bear. It always changed in her mind. But what never changed was the scenery around her. There was nothing but pure devastation. Six year old Nelliea walks through the rubble, dragging that doll as she walks towards the heart of the destruction. Through the memory Nelliea sees herself, in a small white night gown, covered in blood. The gown was completely drenched with blood in the front and there was blood splatter on her face. There was even blood on her right eye but child Nelliea never blinks, never cries, never makes a sound. The vacant, blank look unnerves Nelliea to no end as she watches child Nelliea. No matter how long Nelliea relieves the memory in her mind she never stops walking. She never stops brushing gravel and broken glass aside as she walks among the calamity. The sound of the doll being dragged is the only sound to be heard. Nelliea covers her ears in the dank motel room as the sound echoes through the walls. Nelliea shivers as the sound reverberates through her head. Her Soul-Self pulls the covers up tucking her in as the shakes keep her up all night. In the darkness before dawn, she finally sleeps. As she slumbers, a silent tear is seen falling from the corner of her eye. A small hand of black energy is seen wiping the tear away and caresses her cheek.

Nelliea wakes the next morning, never knowing of the black hand. She showers and stuffs the free stuff in her pack and checks out. She spends the morning wondering about the city and finally falls upon the local library. For the rest of the day she spends her time there searching through old newspaper articles and web browsers. All the while searching, she can't help but ask what is keeping her in this city. As the day wears on, the question nags over and over in her head until it sounds like it's screaming at her. Frustrated and fearful, Nelliea quickly leaves the library and head to the park she walked through to get to the city. She finds a quiet place with a bench hidden among trees and rocks, and sits down setting her things aside. Nelliea closes her eyes as she crosses her legs and rests her hands on her knees. She never understood the whole point of "Ohm" while trying to meditate. All she does is empty her mind and dives inward herself.

In her meditated state, people walking by would instinctively know not to disturb her. She puts up an invisible shield around her that quietly points people away from her, responding to their instincts. Inside her mind, she opens her eyes and sees the world inside her. No matter how many time she sees this scene, it always took her breathe around. All around her was the night sky; it was as if instead of diving inside herself, she jumped right out into space. When she first found this place in her mind she quickly studied the night sky and finds out that the stars and consolations in both skies match perfectly. In her meditated space she even saw stars that scientist have yet to discover. Within the space she stands up and runs. She never usually moves in this meditated space, preferring to study and watch the stars. But for some reason she had to run. And seeing as how her feet refuse to let her run out of the city, she chose to run in this space. For what seemed like eons she ran and finally she stops running and slaps her hands on her knees as she leans over, panting. The sweat that pours from her face falls and falls and falls into the empty space below her. She knew that this space was inside her mind, something she made up, and that the sweat nor the run itself was real. But every so often she finds herself wondering if she really did make this place up, if this place really isn't real. Shaking the sweat from her eyes, Nelliea straightens and readies to run again.

But before she takes off, a glint of light catches her eye. She blinks and turns toward the source and sees a bright star in the distance. It was blinking at her, beckoning her to come forward. Nelliea sprints and runs towards the star but suddenly fear clamors at her mind. As she runs closer the cold feeling of fear freezes her huffs of breathes and screams at her to stop. But she can do neither as her body refuses to listen and she runs straight into the star. The bright light that swallows her quickly turns from a blinding white, to a soft blue that cradles her and calms her fears. The last thought she has before waking is _What's so bad about blue?_


	4. Chapter 4

Nelliea blinks as she finds herself lying down on the bench in the park. She throws her arm across her forehead and stares at the stars. _I wonder where that blue star is._ Nelliea sits up and rubs her neck at the cramp that formed and looks around. There's no one in site yet she can't help but feel someone watching her. As she tries to see in the darkness Kurt walks up to her hiding his presence.

"You're a hard woman to find."

Nelliea jumps and puts herself in defensive position. But as Kurt walks into the moonlight, illuminating him in its pale blue light, Nelliea blinks and relaxes.

Putting her hands down to her side, "Who are you?"

Kurt crosses his arm and raises an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be asking me why I am looking for you?"

Nelliea shrugs and starts rummaging in her pack, "You're a mutant and you didn't come to fight so why should I worry."

"How do you know I'm a mutant?"

"I can vaguely sense other mutants, especially when they're close by. I can also sense the feelings and intention of others."

Kurt is slightly taken aback as she answers his second question without asking. He watches her as she digs through her pack obviously looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ah-ha!"

Nelliea pulls out a handful of mini candy bars. Some are mushed while others are whole. Nelliea grabs the three mushed ones and handed out the others to Kurt.

"Want one? You can have one if you want."

Kurt looks at her skeptically as he reaches for one. He takes one and begins to munch on it as Nelliea eats her mini bars, scarfing them down.

"Sorry, I would offer you more but comin' out of meditation always makes me hungry."

"Why were you meditating?"

"It's how I keep my powers under control and train."

Nelliea looks at him and smiles as she gathers her things. She quickly counts the change in her pockets with her fingers and decides she has enough for some convenience store junk food.

As she turns to walk she beckons Kurt to come with her, "So if I'm such a hard woman to find, how'd you find me?"

Kurt relaxes and walks beside her, there was something about her that made him feel at ease, "My secretary saw the picture I had of you and mentioned she met you at the 'Night Light' last night."

"Oh that was Glasses wasn't it?"

"Her name's Sandra yes."

"Oh ok cool. Now how did you get a picture of me?"

"When you came to the Chinese restaurant with the crates, I took a picture then."

"I thought you looked familiar."

They walk up to a gas station and Nelliea walks in with Kurt following her. She heads for the candy and makes her picks with those with the most sugar. Her sugar was always low after meditating for a few hours and she found the best way to replace it is eat lots of Pixie Sticks and Gummy Worms. Kurt watches her with interest as she pays for her food. They step out and Nelliea digs into the bag pulling out a chocolate bar and handing it to Kurt.

"Here you go."

"No thanks, I don't want it."

"Oh well more for me."

As she eats away and the bag deflates Kurt stuffs his hands in his pockets and slightly leans down from his tall frame to look at her eye level, "Why didn't use the money you won? You should have$600 by now. With that you could by an actual meal."

"But this is my meal." Nelliea holds up the shrinking bag and rattles it. She laughs when Kurt glares at her about to question her some more and before he could voice it she says, "Because that's money for somethin' else. It ain't mine. I just take what I need for low budget meals. Right now my sugar's low, so I'm replacing that."

Kurt's taken aback as he raises his eyebrow in query, "What's the money for?"

"Oh, nothing." Nelliea refuses to meet his eye and the subject was closed so Kurt lets it go, for now. Nelliea reals her head around at him, "So what were you looking for me for?"

Kurt takes a moment before answering and decides to go with the whole truth, "You ever heard of Professor X?"

"That mutant trainer dude? Yeah."

"Well he found out you were in town and asked me to find you."

Nelliea stops in her tracks as her expression turns hard, "I ain't going. I can't help you sorry."

"Whoa whoa wait who said anything about helping?" _What's wrong with her? _Kurt holds up his hands as she tries to leave and stops her.

Nelliea looks him in the eyes and he blinks as they turn cold, "What does he want?"

"I don't know. Mainly to talk and ask if you need help."

Nelliea rolls her eyes scoffing at him, "How could he help me?"

"Well, he helps all kinds of mutants find and control their powers. Sometimes he can help with memories."

Nelliea's eyes flashed and showed pure interested, "He can recover memories?"

Kurt rubs his neck wondering what the heck's going on with her, "From what I know, it's not impossible for him to."

Nelliea crosses her arms, her food forgotten as thoughts cloud her mind. This could be what she was looking for! This could be why her feet refused to let her leave. Should she take a chance? Could she? Nelliea looks up from her thoughts and sees Kurt watching her advently.

She flashes a smile as she thrust out her hand, "I'm Nelliea."

Kurt flashes a smile of his own and Nelliea glimpses sharp fangs as he clasps his hand with hers, "My name's Kurt, Kurt Wagner."

_Oo German_. "Nelliea Dran." They shake hands and Nelliea grabs another bar, "So where're we going?"

Kurt scratches his face lost in thought as he says, "Well we could go the long way or my shortcut."

Interested, Nelliea ask, "What shortcut?"

Kurt smirks at the light in her eyes, "I'm a teleportation mutant."

Her eyes widen, "Oh my god that's so much fun!"

Kurt laughs at her enthusiasm, "Are you one too?"

She waves her hand, "Oh no, I'm not but I always thought it could be fun. Could we go? Please, please, please?"

She laces her fingers together, pleading with him, giddy with excitement. Kurt smiles, thinking how everyone reacts this way to him at first. But once they see the real him, they never smile again. He nods his head as he hold out his arm. Nelliea squeals as she hugs him arm, obviously excited. She rubs his arm and he quickly brings them to the Academy before she could feel his fur under his shirt. Nelliea blinks and the dreary street is replaced with a towering mansion. She puts her hand over her mouth in surprise drinking in the beautiful of the place, still wrapping her arm around his. Kurt was becoming frantic inside, thinking any minute she'll find his fur and quickly turn away from him. But as he reaches up to undo her arm he stops. Why is he so worried about what she thinks? Typically he wouldn't care if woman find out about him so quick because it'll show if they're worth the time or not. But for some reason he doesn't want Nelliea to find out. _Why?_

The questions in his mind were interrupted as the doors swung open and Storm comes out greeting them, "Hello and welcome! Kurt it's so good to see you again, you should visit more often." They embrace and share a smile as old family. Nelliea can't help but smile at the loving scene before her as the white haired woman turns to her, "And you must be our guest. My name is Storm; I am a wheater mutant and teacher here at the Academy with Professor X. Please come on in and follow me, I'll take you to him."

Storm leads them up the stairs and the look of wonder never left Nelliea's face as she takes in the scenery around her. Inside and out, the mansion exuded wealth and grace and untold beauty of the years. She follows the others as they lead her down corridor after corridor. She knew she could never navigate this place; she'd be lost any chance she got. Finally they stopped in front of the most elaborate French doors she's ever seen and open them. They beckon her in as they step aside and Nelliea walks into a private study with the fire going. She turns as she hears the doors close and sees she was alone. No, not alone. She turned to the corner behind the desk and hiding in the shadows was a man in a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry my dear, please do not be frighten."

Nelliea only smiles and sits at the chair in front of the desk, "I'm not. I can pretty much handle anything. This is a beautiful place you've got here doc. Candy bar?"

She still held the bag and held one out to the Professor, and when he shook his head she shrug and mumbled more for her as she chumps it down. As she ate the candy bar she looked around and noted all the textbooks littering the space. Some of the titles were so hard to read, it was like they were another language rather than English. But from the other books surrounding them, she could tell they're all pretty much advance science and philosophy books. Like Stephen Hawkins advance. As she licks her fingers she turns back to the Professor and sees him watching her. She gives another smile as she grumbles the wrapper, dropping it in the bag.

She runs her hands up and down her thighs patting her knees, "So…..what's up?"


	5. Chapter 5

Professor X had a smirk on his face and can around the desk next to Nelliea in his thinking pose.

"Kurt has told me a lot about you. Not only did you save that diner from trouble but you also saved our new student who just started there. You've also been going around doing various good deeds. I'm impressed."

Nelliea raises an eyebrow, _When did Kurt talk to him?_ She blinks smiling, "You're a telepath!"

Professor X nods his head, "Yes my dear that is correct."

Nelliea blinks and claps her hands in excitement, "Awesome." Her expression sobers as she looks the Professor in the eyes, "Does that mean you could help me then?"

Professor X sits up straight at the hard look in her eyes, "What do you need help with my dear?"

Nelliea looks down fiddling with her hands, suddenly nervous; she whispers "I need help with my memories. I don't remember who I am."

Professor X reals this new information over in his head as he watches this girl shake as painful memories plagues her. He comes up next her, laying a hand on her shoulder until she looks up.

"Let me see."

Immediate fright flashes in her eyes as she shakes her head, "No, it's too dangerous. Even I know that much."

"Do not be afraid. Nothing will happen."

Nelliea takes a moment and studies his eyes and nods her head, "Let me meditate, that's when the few memories I do have are most clear."

Professor X nods his head and wheels in front of her as she relaxes her body, resting her hands on her knees, closing her eyes. Professor X was amazed at how fast she was able to go into trance; _She must do this at regular intervals._ When she's deep in the trance, he hears a small whisper in his head saying to begin. He wonders at the new voice in his head and lays his hand on her head. In a flash darkness surrounds him and his body reacts, expecting coldness. But as the starlight blinks around him, he quickly relaxes and realizes he's standing in this space. He suddenly looks to his left feeling a presence. There she was, Nelliea as a child. She was drenched in blood, her white dress dyed red, with blood covered unblinking eyes.

She spoke in a deep monotone voice that echoed in the space around him, **"…what do you want…"**

He turns and faces her, "Who are you?"

Unblinking, **"…protector…"**

"Protector of who?"

**"…protector of me…"**

"What are you protecting you from?"

**"…me…"**

Professor X blinks as he's puzzled, "Why are you protecting yourself from yourself?"

The child Nelliea looks him straight in the eye, still unblinking, **"…pain…"**

Before he could answer light flashes surrounding the young girl blinding him. As he blinks his eyes clear, he finds himself still in the starry space, staring at the Nelliea he knows. She blinks at him as he looks around and a dark expression crosses her face.

"You've met her, haven't you?"

Professor X blinks and walks up to her, "Yes. How do you know her?"

Nelliea crosses her arms as she slowly steps away, "I see her in my dreams sometimes. Sometimes when I lay down, on the edge of sleeping, this same memory would run through my mind." Nelliea gestures and talks with her hands as she continues walking, Professor X following behind, "I see myself as a little girl, walking among this rubble of a destroyed city. I'm covered in blood and have such a blank dark stare in my eyes, it still unnerves me even now." Nelliea sighs as she gathers her arms close, walking up to a star. She points to it and says to Professor X, "This is it. You could watch the memory here."

Professor X walks up and touches the star and is transported to the memory she spoke of. There he sees the child he previously spoke to, dragging a doll as she walks among the rubble of the city. He looks around and sees an entire city torn to rubble and gravel. As she walks, her Soul-Self pushes aside any protruding beams and rods, clearing the way. He follows her, believing she'll lead him to something. Finally she stops and turns her head to him.

**"…why are you here…"**

He speaks the truth, "I wish to help her. And you."

**"…no one can help us…only us help us…with him beside us…"**

"Who?"

The little girl only turns back and resumes walking. Professor X walks behind her and looks ahead trying to find what she's walking towards. There up ahead is a blue light, a shining star, glowing in blue. The little girl walks to it and reaches for it, but before her hand touches the star, a startling black raven darkens the already bleak sky. The ground crumbles, bringing the Professor to his knees as the little girl turns to him.

**"…go…"**

Before he could stop her, she puts a hand to his forehead and he blinks back in his study with Nelliea meditating before him. He leans back and thinks over what he's learned as her breathing quickens and she wakes. She blinks a few times and sees the Professor, studying her with a grim expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember your trances?"

"Yes."

"Then you know of the younger you."

She nods her head, "Yes."

The Professor studies her some more, then leans over lacing his fingers, "Can you tell me, what you remember from your childhood?"

Nelliea stares down at her fingers as she searches her mind, "I hardly remember anything. I can only recall living out on the streets. Finding food in garbage cans, running from dogs and bullies. Eventually an orphanage took me in and I worked as a staff member. As I grew aware that not everyone can do what I do, that I was a mutant, I left to train and find a way to keep it under control." Nelliea looks up and stares him in the eye, "I've never tested it, I've never pushed the limit. Something always held me back, whenever I get emotional my control slips, but something always made sure I never lose complete control. When I had the dream of that memory for the first time, I realized it was her. The younger me was keeping myself in check. I know she's-…I'm hiding something from myself. But I must know what, I need answers. Can you help me?"

Professor X mulls this over in his mind and brings his hand on top of hers, "I'm sorry my dear. But whatever you're hiding, even I could not find. While I was talking to the child you, I tried probing around to find some crack or some answers, but I could find neither. I'm afraid whatever you're hiding; only you can find."

Nelliea looks down, disappointed, "But how?"

Professor X pats her hand, "Ask yourself. I suggest that the next time you meditate, find the younger you and ask her your questions. She may not answer but, it'll be a step forward."

Nelliea tilts her head as she thinks this over when a smile crosses her face, "Thanks doc. That's a good idea. I never thought of that before but, I guess I was just afraid of what I'd find."

"Are you still afraid?"

Nelliea sits up as the Professor leans back, laughing as she says, "Not so much, no."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Storm were catching up in the kitchen, talking over coffee.

"I don't know why you still wear that watch around us. We love you just as you are Kurt."

He had taken the watch off when they were alone for old times' sake. He shrugs his shoulders, "Not everyone feels that way Storm. They're still some people out there who can't see us for who we are, you know that."

Storm nods a quiet agreement as they sip their coffee, "So how's Amanda doing? She's still working for that magazine cover?"

Kurt nods his head smiling, "She's actually making her way up to Editor in Chief."

"Why that's wonderful! Please tell her congratulations for me."

"I will, I will."

"How's she doing with that boy, Ryan was his name right?"

"You're still stuck on boyfriend #6. She just broke up with boyfriend #8 few days ago, David was his name."

Storm shakes her head as she hugs her coffee, "She's looking too hard for acceptance. I'll never understand why she just didn't look in front of her." She lays a hand on his arm, "I know you've always had feeling for her and it pains me still to see her ignoring you so."

Kurt pats her hand, "It's alright Storm. I've long since let her go. She may be a woman I once loved, but now she's simply a sister I must look out for."

"Why?"

They turn to see Nelliea and Professor X walking into the kitchen with Nelliea glaring at Kurt, "Why should you help some girl who's ignored you? Right?" As she walks up to them, she looks at each in turn, "Now who're we talking about?"

Kurt knew he should be mad and defend Amanda but he found himself laughing instead as Storm voices his question, "Why do you worry so if you don't even know who we're talking about?"

Nelliea blinks at her, "Shouldn't I worry about people I know?"

Everyone stares at her in quiet shock. Getting uncomfortable she shrugs her shoulders, "What?"

Kurt mumbles a nothing as he turns to the Professor, "Did you have a nice talk with her?"

The Professor smiles, "Yes. She's an amazing character. We discussed some of Stephen Hawkins work over some candy bars."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Nelliea, "What? I love documentaries and there were quite a lot by Stephen Hawkins. I don't pretend to understand it all, but I know enough I guess."

She scratches her head in embarrassment as Kurt continues to stare at her. As the moment passes lighting flashes outside the windows, signaling that it's time to leave.

Kurt gets up and finishes his coffee, "Well, I guess we better go. Amanda's waiting for me and I rather not be late for dinner for a change."

He walks over to Nelliea and holds out his hand. It's then he realizes his watch is still on the counter, unused, as he stands before Nelliea in his true form. Without thinking he pulls it off the counter with his tail, dumping it in his hand as he flips it on.

Nelliea eyes light up as she see him change, "Oh cool. Is that a holographic watch?"

She bends over and pokes at it, making him back up, covering it with his hand, "Yes. It's very expensive and sensitive. Please don't touch it."

Nelliea straightens throwing her hands up, "Ok, Ok. I won't break it." She puts her hands on her hips tilting her head, "Why do you use it though?"

Kurt gives her a look, "Didn't you just see? There's no way I could walk around without people being frighten."

Storm and Professor X sit back quietly watching the exchange with new interest and light. _This is interesting,_ was playing simultaneously in their heads.

Nelliea crosses her arms, "Sure you can. Just walk. Act like you own it. Be proud of who you are."

She smiles as the anger and frustration builds on Kurt's face, "Walk out, what are you nuts?! What do you think people with say when they see me?!"

"Oo, pretty color?" Kurt looks at her dumbfounded as Storm and Professor X hide their smirks, "Well, at least that's what I would say. Blue's my favorite color and who wouldn't want a working tail, it's like an extra hand right?"

She was getting excited which only confused Kurt even more. He really couldn't think of anything to say to that. It was the first time someone simply accepted him. He realized that since she walked in, she never looked at him in a weird way or gave him any of the other looks he's used to seeing. Even Sandra and Amanda had to take a few minutes to get used to him. But Nelliea, simply walked into the room as if she's always seen him like this.

Kurt runs his hand through his hair as the only thing he could think of saying was, "Uh, thanks."

Nelliea beamed a smile at him as she laced her fingers together, "You're welcome, anytime."

_It's so bright_, was his only thought, looking at her. He shakes his head as embarrassment at the thought enters his mind and only grows as he feels himself blushing.

Nelliea leans closer to him, "O how cute! You're blushing. O please let me see how you look in your real form! I wonder what a blush looks like on blue fur."

She squeals, pleading with him and he finds himself turning the watch off. Nelliea covers her mouth as a laugh tries to escape upon seeing him. He blushes even more as anger builds but quickly dissipates as he hears her whispers, "So cute."

Again he finds himself scratching his head as he looks away embarrassed even more, if that's possible, "Thanks."

Storm and Professor X have to bite their cheeks to prevent from smile outright. Storm grabs the Professor's hand in hers and squeezes.

_Do you think we found her?_

_I don't know my dear, but it's possible._

_They do look good together. O, I wonder how Wolverine will take it._

The Professor chuckles a little,_I'm sure he'll be the happiest for him out of all of us._

_No doubt about that._

Professor X loudly clears his throat, "You better get going Kurt. Not if you don't want to be late."

Kurt looks back at him, "O, right. You ready?"

He holds out his hand to Nelliea and she grabs it, rubbing at his fur with her thumb, nodding her head. They say their goodbyes to Storm and Professor X and they're gone in a puff of smoke. They appear in Kurt's living room and Nelliea looks around admiring the place, still holding his hand. Kurt holds their hands up staring at them; _She's still holding my hand! Not even Amanda would hold my hand this long._

Right on cue, Amanda pops around the corner wearing an apron, "About time you came home dinner was-"

She cuts off as she sees Nelliea standing there, raising her brow at the dirty looking girl. Then she spots their hands, holding each other and is momentarily shocked.

Recovering herself, she glares at Nelliea flicking a plastic stirring spoon at her, "Wash up. I don't like dirty people in my apartment."

"Amanda." Kurt glares at her in turn, releasing their hands, "It's rude to call people dirty. We've talked about this."

"Well I don't care. She's in my home uninvited and tracking in dirty. Go. Wash. Now."

She points in emphases at Nelliea, then turns and stalks into the kitchen. Alone once more, Kurt turns to Nelliea who crossed her arms during the exchanged.

"I'm so sorry Nelliea. She's just like that sometimes."

Nelliea stares at him for a few seconds and flicks a finger towards Amanda's direction, "Why do you defend her?"

Kurt blinks, "Because she's my friend that's why. Look she may not be easy to get along with at first but, she's a good friend once you get to know her."

Nelliea continues to stare at him and seems about to say something. Whatever it was, she decided against it and asked where the restroom was. As Kurt points her in the right direction he walks towards the kitchen where all sorts of bangs and clangs could be heard. Amanda was putting the finishing touches on dinner, adding more for an additional person. But she was going about it as noisy as possible; she's clearing upset over something. Kurt rubs his face as he leans against the wall, _What have I gotten myself into?_ He didn't have to be physic to know that having these two in the apartment together was going to be emotionally exhausting for him. He only shrugged it off and stepped into the kitchen to try to smooth her ruffled feathers, praying for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

Nelliea manages to make it into the bathroom and take deep breathes calming herself before the place starts shaking. _Barely made it. Why the hell am I even mad?_ Nelliea looks herself in the mirror, asking herself why was she so upset. Clearly it was that bitch but that made no sense. She barely knew her! It could be just as Kurt said; she was just hard to get along with at first. But remembering how Kurt defended her just pissed Nelliea off even more. She shakes her head as she realizes, _I'm pissed cause he defended her? What the hell?!_ Trying to push the thought out of her head, she jumps into the shower, quickly washes up. She didn't want to give that bitch another reason to snark at her. Drying and redressing, Nelliea makes her way towards the kitchen, following the sounds. She stops at the doorway and studies the scene before her. The girl was clearly still upset over something; it was evident in her movements of flinging everything around her. And poor Kurt was caught in the middle, taking her rants in stride and doing his best to appease her. Nelliea blinks as she realizes what she's seeing before her. Kurt was still wearing his watch. Nelliea thought for sure he would take it off, being home and all. But obviously he kept it on for the girl. _She doesn't let him be free in his own home_. Nelliea's hands tighten into fist as her eyes darken. The apartment starts to visibly shake, alarming the other two before Nelliea reals her emotions back in. She slams down on her heart, locking the emotions inside. Dejected, Nelliea leans against the doorway disappointed in herself. _All these years, all that training, and I still lose control._

"Hey, you ok?"

Nelliea looks up and sees Kurt hovering around her, obvious concern written on his face. Nelliea gives him a weak smile as she pushes away from the door jamb saying she's alright. She then strolls in towards a glaring Amanda and ask for something to help with. Amanda blinks at the sudden act of kindness and quickly puts her to work, obviously getting revenge for whatever was upsetting her. The meal passed in relative silence with Kurt trying to get the girls to talk but to no avail. As the evening ended the meal with it and dishes put away, Kurt leads Nelliea to his room.

"Here you go," He flicks the lights on, "This is my room, but you can sleep in it till we find you a place."

Nelliea stopped at the door and puts her hands on her hips, "No way. This is your room. I'm fine with the couch. Believe me I've slept on worse, a couch would be like clouds compared to anything else I've slept on."

Kurt walks back, shaking his head, "No you'll take the bed. Professor X wants us to go over tomorrow and help Wolverine with training. He said you'll do fine and I say you need a full night's sleep in a comfortable bed. So you'll sleep in the bed."

He attempts to walk around her but she puts her foot down, literally on his. As he leans on his tail rubbing his foot she leans towards him, "And again, I say no, I'll take the couch. You can be a gentleman about anything else, but I sleep alone, by myself, where I choose. And I choose the couch, k?"

Kurt continues to glare at her as he straightens, "Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?"

"Who says I'm stubborn? You're the stubborn one!" She pokes a finger at his chest, in a fit of anger, she snatches the watch off, displaying his true form, "And you shouldn't even have to wear this in your own home!"

Kurt's eyes flashes with anger as he grabs for his watch but Nelliea projects her Soul-Self on it, floating it out of his reach, "It's so Amanda doesn't freak out, now give it back!"

"That's my point! If she's such a good friend and really knows you, she shouldn't care like I do!"

At that statement, Kurt stops and looks her dead in the eye, "What?"

She crosses her arms, "If she's such a good friend and really knows you, she shouldn't care like I do."

He blinks, "You don't care?"

Nelliea sighs and tilts her head, "Why should I?"

Kurt feels the air whoosh from his lungs, as if he's releasing a breath he never knew he held. He feels his heart beating in his chest as a warm feeling spreads throughout his body. Without even thinking about it, he grabs Nelliea's hand and before she could react he pulls her to him, touching her lips with his. He closes his eyes at the sensation rushing through him, it felt so right. Nelliea can only gasp at the array of emotions erupting through her mind as she feels his lips on hers. She puts a hand up to his chest and feels his fur under his shirt which only set her hand on fire. As they were about to embrace Nelliea's eyes snap open and sees everything in his room levitating, emitting light from her Soul-Self. She quickly throws herself out of his reach as everything clambers down. Kurt looks around, confused at the mess and clutter of his room. He looks back and sees Nelliea hugging herself, visibly shaking, _She must of lost control. _He tries to reach out for her but his hand is slapped away by a black light.

Before he could question her Amanda pokes her head out of her room, "What the hell are-" She stops as she sees the mess behind Kurt then sees him in his true form. Anger erupts in her eyes as she slams the door, unsure of what she's even mad about.

Nelliea takes a step back, still hugging herself, refusing to look him in the eye, "I'll sleep on the couch. I'm sorry for taking your watch."

As she turns Kurt tries to say something but can think of nothing as his watch floats back into his hand. As she turns down the hallway and walks into the living room, Kurt stares at his watch. He suddenly realizes that she's right. He shouldn't have to hide himself, not even in his own home. He blinks as he realizes that the main reason he kissed Nelliea was because she felt that way. _Why should I care? _Kurt smirks as that thought still warms his heart. He looks up and questions whether or not if he should go see if she's ok. He soon decides that perhaps he should stay away, _Only this one time._ He turns and closes his door, setting about straitening his room up.

As Nelliea makes her way into the living room, she sits on the couch and curls into a ball, hugging herself tight. She quickly puts herself in a trance and tries working through all the emotions she's felt. She's horrified at finding herself falling for him. _Falling? Falling's such a strong word._

**"…it is ok…"**

Nelliea sits up inside her starry space and sees the younger version of her standing before her. This is the first time she's ever talked and Nelliea's slightly taken aback.

"What did you say?"

**"…it is ok…"**

"What's ok?"

The little girl only stares at Nelliea, "It's ok…that I'm falling?"

**"…yes…"**

Nelliea blinks at the blunt statement. Taking a moment, she soon gets up and walks toward the young girl. Standing before her, the girl looks up, looking her in the eye. Nelliea can find no words to say or ask, so she holds her hand out to the small child. The girl stares at her hand, unblinking.

Turning her head back up, **"…are you sure…"**

Nelliea smiles, "Yes."

**"…there will be pain…"**

"That's ok."

**"…i will cause you pain…"**

Nelliea kneels down to eye level with the child, still holding her hand out, "That's ok. It'll heal."

The girl only stares unblinking. As Nelliea watches, her lips seem to twitch, almost into a smile as she reaches out and grabs her hand. As their hands are conjoined, blinding light flashes from and a voice is heard as Nelliea opens her eyes.

"Nigella."


	8. Chapter 8

She can't believe she remembers her name! Nelliea smiles as she sits up, waking from her trance and making her way into the bathroom. She takes her morning shower and never stops smiling, reveling in the fact that she remembers something. _Nigella. What a beautiful name_. As she walks out the bathroom, shaking her hair apart into waves, she hears whistling coming from the kitchen. She walks into the doorway and her smile only brightens. There's Kurt making breakfast, scramble eggs in a pan in one hand, spatula in another, and his tail flipping pancakes._ I don't think he realizes he's not wearing his watch. _Nelliea laughs to herself as she goes for the coffee, pouring them both a mug.

"G'morning."

"Good morning Nelliea. Hope you slept well. How do you like your eggs?"

Nelliea sets his mug by his hand as she leans against the counter sipping hers, "Scrambled and greasy."

"Good. That's the only way I can make them."

Kurt flashes her a smile, to which she chuckles in turn, "It's good to see _you_."

Kurt sees she means him without the watch and smiles, "Yeah. I realize you were right. I shouldn't have to hide who I am in my own home."

"Good. I'm glad." Looking around Nelliea notices Amanda's nowhere around, "Where'd Amanda go?"

The smile on his face slowly dies as his mood darkens, "She left. After seeing me in my real form, she demanded that I put the watch on while she's around. I told her I refused, that she should be used to it by now. She then left in a huff to work early."

As much as Nelliea was proud about Kurt standing up for himself, she hated seeing him so hurt by Amanda's words and actions. Without thinking she goes over and hugs Kurt from behind squeezing him close. Kurt stiffens as her arms came around him but upon that squeeze his heart melts and his body loosens. He lays a hand on hers and says a quiet thanks. Nelliea only mutters a no biggie as she gives him another squeeze. She then let's go and pats his back, giving him another smile. She then goes about setting the table, finding the plates and utensils. As they sit and say grace, Nelliea takes a bite of the eggs, loving the taste of grease in the morning. With the food gone Kurt pulls out the paper and begins reading of yesterday's and today's events as Nelliea grabs for the comics. As she reads, Kurt looks up and notices that she's been smiling all morning. Not that he was complaining, she has a beautiful smile and she's simply breathtaking when she smiles like that.

With a quick smirk Kurt can't help but ask, "So what's got you in such a good mood?"

Nelliea looks up and he nearly drowns in her dark blue eyes, twinkling like the evening sky, memorizing him. He blinks himself out of it as she continues talking and tries to keep up with her.

"I remember my name! I can't believe it! Not even now!"

"Whoa whoa wait hold on. Back up now. I may be a Private I. but I need more than that."

Nelliea chuckles as she sets the paper down and starts over, "I don't have memories of when I was young. The earliest thing I remember with clarity is at the orphanage when I was 7. Whenever I dream though I would always have this dreamlike memory that I was never really sure if it was a memory or not. Anyways, in this dream I see a younger version of me, about 4 or 5, and I'd just be walking around this ruined city. I showed it to Professor X yesterday in hopes that'll he'll be able to tell me something, but he said whatever is hidden is too well hidden even for him."

"That's no easy feat." Kurt says as he leans on his elbow, listening with intent.

"I can imagine so," Nelliea smiles some more as she continues her story, "But then he suggested that I try talking her, the younger me. So last night when I meditated she popped up before me and I…..made contact, is the word. And when I did a name came to my mind as I came out. Nigella. That's my name Kurt! Nigella!"

Nelliea bounds out of the chair barely able to keep in her excitement as everything starts to rattle. Kurt becomes alarmed when the shaking increases and Nelliea stops upon seeing his face. She takes a few deep breathes and calms her beating heart as the shaking quietens.

Once it's completely gone, she sits down on the chair rubbing her head, "Sorry. I was so excited that I kinda forgot to keep it in."

She tries to laugh it off but Kurt thinks otherwise, "What was that? And what was that that happened last night? Was it the same thing?"

Bringing up last night, the both of them blushed upon remembering why Nelliea started losing control in the first place.

Trying to work around that, Nelliea clears her throat, "Yes. My powers are closely tied into my emotions. The stronger the emotions I feel, the stronger my power is. I call it Soul-Self, mainly 'cause I embed a piece of my soul into a shadow and can control things around me using that. Because of that I also can connect to other dimensions in a way."

Kurt screws up his face, "Isn't that dangerous? Putting a piece of your soul into shadows, aren't you worried about losing your soul completely that way?"

"No not really. I've done it so often that I'm pretty confident that'll never happen."

Before he could question some more Kurt's phone rang and he answered to his old friend, "Hey Wolfie, how's it hanging?"

Nelliea leans in with interest as she hears a gruff voice through the phone, "How many damn times did I tell you not to call me that?"

Kurt chuckles, "I'm sorry dude. What can I help you with?"

"Well if you don't mind I would like to get this training nonsense over and done with _today_."

"Alright we'll be over shortly."

"Hey kid."

"Yes?"

"You think this girl is good enough? Can she handle her own?"

Before Kurt could say anything his phone is covered in black energy as it makes its way toward Nelliea, dropping into her hand, "I think the girl can take care of herself."

Nelliea smiles into the phone as there's a pause followed by a huff, "Just tell the kid to get here on time."

The phone clicks in her ear and she hands it back to Kurt relaying the message. He only smiles and says they should get ready as he puts the dishes away, cleaning up. Nelliea brushes and freshens up as she meets Kurt in the living room ready to go. As they poof into smoke they reappear in the Xavier home. Kurt leads the way into the training room where they find Wolverine prep talking the class. Or what could be considered a prep talking, coming from Wolverine and all. He sees Kurt and Nelliea enter the room and grabs Kurt, pulling him aside to scowl him for being late and leaving him high and dry, leaving Nelliea with a class of teenagers looking at her with awe.

She shifts from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the attention when someone asks, "Are you the new teacher?"

She stops as she looks towards the questioning student, "Um….no I'm not. I'm just…a friend of Kurt and came along to help…I guess."

The guys come back over before she could embarrass herself even more to which she gives a sigh of relief. As Wolverine goes over some last minute rules Kurt explains to her that this is a team exercise and the three of them were to play the part of villains. Wolverine was more hand to hand and Kurt was long distance fighter, so he left her to decide to do what she wished. As everyone gets into their positions an alarm is sounded and the room darkens as the hologram powers up. The exercise went without a hitch, Wolverine played the villain very well, scaring the teens at any chance he got. Nelliea thought he was enjoying that too much when she realized that he was also trying to teach them the gravity of their mistakes. Kurt was fast and unpredictable with his teleportation, battling left and right, knocking teens on their butts regularly. At first the teens were a little too afraid to approach her; unsure of what she's capable off. But she decided to only use her training for this and materialized a staff with her Soul-Self and went on the attack. Everyone thought that was the extent of her abilities as she fought everyone off with her skills, but then surprised everyone when one teen launched a fireball at her. Seeing the flaming ball coming towards her, she thought to keep them on their toes and created a sphere with her Soul-Self, to which swallowed the fireball and then spit it out, returning it to its owner. They scrambled as it was hurled towards them and she resumed fighting.

Another alarm was sounded, signaling the end of the training. Nelliea dematerializes her staff and looks around her at the panting teens. Only Wolverine, Kurt and herself remind standing. She laughs, saying how much fun it all was as they help the poor teens out and into the infirmary. With all the teens safely with the nurse, Wolverine turns to Nelliea, holding out his hand.

"I'm impressed." Nelliea smiles and shakes his hand, "He can really pick them."

Kurt puffs next to them, "Yeah the Professor liked her, the minute Cerebro picked her up."

Wolverine stuffs a cigar in his mouth, "I was talking about you kid."

They both stop, stunned with a look of shock on their faces as they protest against his remark, "Ok, ok. Look the Professor wants to see her before you leave so hurry up."

He mumbles something about damn kids these days as he walks away. Kurt and Nelliea continue to be rooted where they stand as they both remember the kiss from last night. Embarrassed, Kurt scratches his head as he leads Nelliea to the Professor. She's brought to the same French doors as last time and walks in to find the Professor sitting at his desk.

He looks up from his work and smiles as she sits down, "Hello Nigella. It's wonderful to see you again."


	9. Chapter 9

Nelliea smiled as she sat down, "So you've heard."

Professor X leans on his desk smiling, "Yes I have. Kurt was quite adamant about sharing your good news."

"Hehe, I can tell."

The Professor comes around the desk, coming up to Nelliea and takes her hand into his, "So…did you learn anything else?"

Nelliea looks down, "No, not yet. I'm still not completely sure, but I won't give up."

As she looks up the Professor can see the look of determination in her eyes. He smiles and pats her hand, telling her if she ever needs him, just say so. They make small talk as time flies and Nelliea gets up, excusing herself saying she should find Kurt. The Professor gives her directions to him and as she finds him in a gym, she sees him with one of the teens from the training exercise. He's giving him pointers and combat moves. Nelliea shakes her head as she goes up to them.

"You're doing that wrong."

Kurt gives her a look, "What are you talking about?"

She points to his raised fist, "You're hand shouldn't be so tense. That's why they're always hurting. Having the muscles loose in your hands lets the energy disports harmlessly instead of hurting you."

Kurt mulls this over in his head as he keeps his pose, "Makes sense, but I still disagree."

She tilts her head, "Wanna have a go at it then? Test it out?"

Kurt looks at her as his eyes light up. He agrees and they move to the matted section of the room, facing each other. The teen is designated referee as they raise their arms in the ready. The signal is given and Kurt makes a jump, spinning his leg. Nelliea blocks it then grabs his thigh as she swings her body forward, spinning her waist dragging him with her. She throws him into the ground but he's able to defend himself, propping back up facing her. He grins at her as he goes into a boxing pose and starts throwing punches at her. She sidesteps every punch as she back away. Seeing an opening, she grabs a flying punch and flips him over her side, twisting his arm landing her foot at his throat. Nelliea smiles down at a bewildered Kurt as applause is heard. Distracted Nelliea looks away and sees a small crowd of teens forming around them. Taking this opportunity, Kurt throws up his legs wrapping them around her neck, bringing her down and landing on her back, pinning her. He gives a small laugh in triumph as she struggles. Getting an idea, Nelliea stills and collects her strength. Without warning she pulls her legs up jumping on her feet and stands with a stunned Kurt straddling her back. She reaches back grabbing his shirt and tries throwing him again but he counters, placing his foot down and pushing back against her. Before she could be thrown off balance, she jumps and summersaults over him as he falls back letting him go. She lands beside him and pins him down with her knee at his throat and a punch poised for a strike. Both panting hard, they stare at each other, grinning foolishly as a curious feeling overcomes them both. Nelliea's grip loosens as she wonders at this new feeling but before either of them could say anything a gruff voice is heard.

"Well kid I'd say you're lacking."

She jumps off him, embarrassed as he stays on the ground staring at Wolverine, "Hey have you seen her move? It's hard to get any kind of grip on her."

"Oh there's a grip alright," Wolverine mutters to himself. Nelliea tries to hear what he said but he moves on, "But, that was some fine butt kicking you gave him. What'd you say to becoming my assistant?"

Nelliea blinks at him, "Do what?"

Wolverine crosses his arms as he drags a breath on his cigar, "I'm supposed to be teaching these brats, training them for battles. Blue boy here's suppose to help me out but because of his work he can't. I could use a good assistant that's seen actual battle. What'd you say?"

Nelliea looks around at the crowd and at Kurt as he gets up. He nods his head, encouraging her. _This could be fun I guess_. She nods her head at Wolverine as he gives up a cheer. The surrounding teens cheer as well before Wolverine yells at them to get back to their work out. Nelliea smiles as they mumble and grumble but follow his orders, _They do love him, don't they?_ Kurt walks over with a smile at her as he congratulates her on her new job. Nelliea laughs as the idea of her being called teacher or professor tickles her. The rest of the day was spent in bliss as she talked and mingled with her new students and fellow mutants as Kurt went to his office, neglecting his work for too long. She met Jean and Scott, such a cute couple. She was given a tour of the school which only confused her even more. Storm, who was giving her the tour, said there were extra rooms for her if she wished to move into the mansion. Nelliea knew she should say yes, move out of Kurt's and Amanda's apartment, but she found she couldn't. She politely decline Storm's offer as she wondered at her reasoning. At the end of the tour Storm was called away from some students and Nelliea found herself at the basketball court. She found a ball laying on a bench and decided to throw a few hoops. As the light faded, Nelliea lost herself in this exercise, letting her mind wonder as the rhythmic sound of the ball swishing through the hoop lead her into a trance.

_Well this is great I guess…_swish…_I mean, now I've got a place right? Friends…_swish…s_tudents, people who I already think of as family…_swish…_But what about Kurt? What…_swish_…do I think of him? My heart…_swish swish_…says love but it's not logical. We've only just met…_swish_…didn't we? _

**…the blue star…**

Nelliea stops as she hears Nigella's voice in her head. It was the first time she's ever heard it outside of meditation. That fact startled her and she was startled even more as she realized what was said, 'the blue star.' _Is she talking about Kurt? He's the blue star? Well he is blue._ As these thoughts mull over in her, a figure emerges from the shadows behind Nelliea.

As she turns, passing the ball back and forth between her hands she looks up, "Oh, hey Amanda. How was work today?"

Nelliea tries to plaster a smile on her face as Amanda comes into the glow of the streetlight, not smiling, "What are you still doing here?"

_Still touchy_, "Well, I was shooting some hoops. I didn't realize it's gotten this late. Sorry."

Nelliea tries again to smile but as Amanda comes up to her, she pokes a finger at her, "What the hell are you doing here? Who gives you the right to come here and mess everything up?!"

Anger burns in Amanda's eyes as Nelliea tries to keep her own anger in control, "Mess what up? Your fun with Kurt's feelings?"

Amanda steps back like she's been slapped fueling Nelliea's rage, "Yeah that's right. I know the only reason you keep him around is to feel better about your own self. Well grow a pair and grow up!"

Amanda's eyes ice over as she yells back, ignoring the swirling energy around her, "Shut the fuck up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"The fuck I don't! You force him to pretend to be something he's not in his own home! What the hell kind of friend does that?! Certainly one who doesn't care about him!"

"I don't force him to be anything! He wears that watch of his own validation!"

"Fuck he don't! He only wears it so you won't freak out! He hasn't worn it all day and I don't anyone's ever seen him smile this much!"

The swirling energy spins faster, flinging their hair against their faces, they don't even notice, "He's fucking human! He should act like it!"

"HE'S NOT HUMAN! HE'S A DAMN MUTANT AND SHOULD BE DAMN PROUD! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO FORCE NORMALITY ON HIM!"

The yelling and swirling energy alerted everyone in the mansion as they run out to see what was happening. Kurt who came back with Amanda was chatting with Bobby when he noticed the swirling winds outside and knew it was Nelliea. He leaves Bobby to wonder out the window as he pops into the courtyard, seeing and hearing the yelling match between Nelliea and Amanda. Their voices became louder to be heard over the whistling wind and he jumps, trying to pull Amanda out of the way of a swinging branch but it only phases through her. He screams for Nelliea to stop but she can't hear her. As a crowd gathers Storm and Wolverine appear, worried about the students' safety and try to keep them back. Out of ideas, Kurt pops behind Nelliea, grabbing her and flashing away before she could react and taking her out into the middle of the neighboring sea. He dunks her in the cold water, cooling her head and takes her to the school infirmary, wrapping a towel around her. He rubs her arms as she refuses to look at him. He can feel the waves of disappointment and shame coming off her.

He reals his head trying to think of something to say when she speaks, "I'm sorry you had to get wet. I usually have better control over myself but she…she just rubs me the wrong way."

Kurt's hands still on her arms as he stares at her. He puts his finger under her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. As he sees her beautiful deep blue eyes, swimming with unshed tears pleading with him, he touches his lips to hers. At first she couldn't move from shock but as she tries to back away he simply wraps his arms around her, bringing her close, deepening the kiss. As his tongue rubs against hers his fingers run through her silky hair, pulling her head back. Her breathe hisses out as she tries to remember how to breath, racking her fingernails down his back as the kiss transports her faster than he ever could. They break to breathe again and stare into each other's eyes. Nelliea lays her head on his shoulders as unwelcomed tears flood her eyes. Kurt slowly rocks her as she sheds tears upon tears of untold cries. She clutches his back as the sobs rack her lungs. Droplets of black energy forms and rain down from the ceiling, alarming Kurt but it only puddles and seeps through the floor. Nelliea holds on to him tight as her sobs quicken then subside away. Silence befalls the room as the black rain dies away. Nelliea doesn't move and keeps her head buried in Kurt's neck as he rubs her back.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," She mumbles into his neck, her breath tickling him, "I always seem to lose whatever control I have when it comes to you. Why is this happening to me?"

Kurt smiles as he doesn't answer, knowing the reason why. Kurt continued to rub her back as her grip loosens but does not move.

"Can you take me to her?" Nelliea keeps her head buried, not wanting to show him her face as his hand pauses.

"To Amanda? Why would you want that?"

Nelliea sits back and finally looks him in the eyes, only seeing concern as she squeezes his hands in hers, "I need to apologize to her in person."

Kurt smiles and wonders at her strength as he caresses her cheek, nodding his head. They poof into the air and appear in a dorm room where Storm is consoling a weeping Amanda. They look up at the sound of their appearing and Amanda sees Nelliea standing there, holding hands with Kurt. She glares at her and starts screaming at her to let him go. She yells all kinds of accusations at her while trying to pull their hands apart. Nelliea lets go as Amanda stands between them pushing Nelliea away. Kurt tries to stop her, getting angry himself but Nelliea holds her hand up stopping him. As Amanda's voice weakens, she stops screaming, huffing for breath as tears streak down her face.

Nelliea faces her and takes a deep breath, calmly speaking, "Amanda, I'm so sorry that we had to meet this way and that we could never be friends. I honestly don't know if we could ever be friends, even if we meet under different circumstances. But I had no right to become mad at you nor did I have any right to lose control of my powers and endanger you and everyone around you. I'm so sorry."

Nelliea turns and walks out the door, intending to leave out of their lives. Amanda gives a sigh of relief as Nelliea walks out and turns to Kurt. She tries to cup his face but he gently grabs her wrist pulling her away from him.

The flimsy smile that was on her face faded as a cold hard look crosses his eyes, "Move out."

Time stills as shock reverberates through her and before she could recover he's gone in a puff of smoke, going after her. Amanda collapses as Storm rushes over embracing her as the young girl goes into another fit of sobs. Storm stares at the door after those two, proud of him finally following his heart and standing up for himself, but still sad at the way things had to unfold. Nelliea reaches the front entrance without running into anyone else to which she is grateful. Before she could go out the door her hand is grabbed behind her as she's whirled around.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

Nelliea can only stare as Kurt stands before her, holding tightly onto her hand, refusing to let her go as her jaw drops, "Wha-…what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Amanda?"

Kurt pulls her closer ignoring the stares they're getting, "What are you talking about?"

Nelliea's breath catches in her throat as she looks at all the stares around them while Kurt wraps his arms around her, "What are you doing? Everyone's staring. You're supposed to be with Amanda. That's what you wanted right?"

Kurt glares at everyone watching until they get the message and leave them be. As they're alone once more he brings his face back to Nelliea and puts his forehead against hers.

"I'm right where I want to be. I want to be with you Nelliea…I want to be with you Nigella."

Nelliea's eyes brighten as he calls her by her real name. She sneaks her arms around his neck as she smiles into his lips, bringing them closer to hers. A steaming kiss envelops them both as they're lost in their world. This time Nelliea had the presence of mind to keep tight control of the reins so as to not let her powers go astray. Luckily the kiss ended before she was put to the real test as Kurt pulls back.

He leans over and whispers into her ear, "Why don't we take this home? There're still too many eyes watching."

Nelliea looks over his head and sees people still watching them from the corners of the hallways. She gives a slight chuckle as she grabs on tight and feeling the air whoosh around them. They're back in his place and he slowly lowers her down on his bed as he climbs on top of her, kissing and licking her neck. Spasms of pure pleasure erupt throughout her body as she feels his tongue playing against her skin, feeling his soft fur rub against her skin as she pulls him close, wrapping her legs around him. The sound of rattling reaches her ears and she pulls her eye open to see swirling black energy flooding the room around them. She tries to speak but slowly loses her mind as he continues to do amazing things to her neck with his mouth. She claws at his back and her eyes glaze over as she's brought to a blinding edge when his hands start roaming her body. She's finally able to gasp out a sound that was a mixture of pleasure and alarm. Kurt only took it as a sound to continue and starts bringing his hand down to her stomach. Before he could go further her Soul-Self grabs some medal and slams it across the room startling Kurt. With his mouth free of her neck she's finally able to put two cohesive thoughts together and disports the remaining energy in the room. Kurt looks around in shock as various pieces of clothing falls on his head. Nelliea lays beneath him, laughing at the look on his face as he pulls a sock from his head.

"I guess we'll have to work on that."

Nelliea laughs as she reaches up for him, bringing him down for another kiss, "Or something like that."


	10. Chapter 10

For the next few weeks, Nelliea's life went by in bliss. She didn't even notice the time flying. Amanda came back to the apartment the day after the fight and collected her things. She fully moved out by the end of the week and Nelliea was sad to see her forced from her home and she could tell Kurt was sad as well, even though he tried to hide it. As they became closer together, spending more time with each other, their make out sessions would get hotter and hotter but Nelliea still had to work on keeping herself under control. The frustration was the only downside to her new life as she started teaching the teen's martial arts and living with Kurt, the man she was becoming to love. Since moving in she no longer dreamt of little Nigella and it worried her at first, but she convinced herself it was nothing to worry about. She wanted to give herself completely and fully to Kurt but was too afraid of what such a complete loss of control would do. He said he understands, that there's no pressure and there's no rush. But every time they pushed the limit further and further to the breaking point, endangering everyone. And every time Kurt had to pull away from her she saw the hurt build in his eyes. _He must think I'm doing this on purpose._ Nelliea tries to shake these depressing thoughts out of her mind as the teens pile into the training room. Kurt's chained to his desk by order of Sandra so she and Wolverine had to do this training exercise by themselves today.

The frustration at herself builds as she becomes angry. She hears Wolverine talking to the teens, prepping them for the session as she starts pacing herself. Wolverine looks at her curiously and tells the teens to go prepare as he walks to her.

"What's wrong?"

Nelliea looks at him in passing as she continues to pace, throwing her arms up in the air, "Why the hell can't I ever completely control my powers?! I mean I've been training for years! I should be able to enjoy life to some extent by now! Right?! Right?!"

Wolverine raises an eyebrow at her sudden burst of anger, "No one can ever get complete control of their powers."

"You have complete control of yours!" She points a finger at him as she paces by.

"Yes but my power's only healing. My metal claws are due to an experiment, they're not natural. You not having complete control only mean how great your powers are."

Nelliea stops and stares at Wolverine as he actually said something that made sense. He shrugs his shoulders and scratches his head, "At least that's what the Professor would say."

Nelliea walks up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Wolfie."

He growls at her playfully as she rounds up the kids, starting the simulation. The training starts off without a hitch as the kids attack her with more confidence now after having train from her. Half way through the training, Nelliea raises her staff to strike a student when everything blackens and time stops. Her heartbeat echoes through her mind and rings in her ears as she freezes. The student she was poised to attack takes a step back as her eyes become black and black energy seeps through her body.

"Wolverine!"

He whirls at the sound of his name and sees Nelliea in mid-strike, emitting this black energy. He rushes to her but his hands are thrown back by the force and he turns, rushing the teens out of the room. The simulation frizzes as her power grows and the room starts to rumble.

_Professor! Better get the kid here now!_

_Do not worry. I just told him._

Kurt plops before Wolverine staring at Nelliea, "What the hell happened?!"

The air in the room begins to swirl as Nelliea collapses to the ground. Kurt tries to go to her but Wolverine puts a hand on his shoulder halting him, "Wait a second kid! We have no idea what the fuck's going on! We should get everyone to safety and see if the Professor can do anything!"

Kurt turns, brushing his hand away as he glares at him, "That's the woman I love in danger! You get everyone to safety and wait for the Professor! I'm going to her!"

Before Wolverine could argue Kurt disappears and pops at Nelliea's side, bringing her into his arms. All Wolverine could do is go with the kid's plan and get everyone out as he hustles them outside. As Kurt cradles her head in his arms the wind whistles into a tornado as he hollers her name, screaming for her to wake. As he tries to get her to wake the wind picks up speed and grows louder as she starts to convulse, her body trembling, her muscles feeling as if they're pulling themselves apart. Kurt tries with all his strength to keep her pinned, screaming her name over and over again. Suddenly she bolts up to her knees and her head and shoulders are thrown back as she lets out an ear shattering scream. Everyone in the mansion can hear and cover their ears as blood begins to pour from those who are closes to the source. Kurt's ears instantly burst as the scream builds into a shrill and a black cloud erupts from her mouth. He watches in horror as the cloud builds upon itself, morphing in faces. It was just faces upon faces with such looks of horror and terror, all screaming down at Nelliea. As the shrill reaches higher in pitch and volume, everything suddenly gets sucked into Nelliea. The black clouds with the faces, the black energy pouring from her body, even the whirling wind suddenly pours back into her mouth as the shrill reaches higher. As everything is sucked in the air stops and Kurt watches with fear as Nelliea floats in the air, unmoving. She collapses again and he hears a sickening crack as her head hits the floor. He reaches for her but before he could touch her a black flash blinds him and everyone else, erupting like an explosion. As the light fades, Kurt blinks trying to clear his eyes and sees she's gone. There was nothing of her left in the space before him. Panic robs him of his mind as he franticly searches for her. Going everywhere in the mansion, trying to find some trace of her. Before he could search outside the grounds Jean holds him as everyone comes to him.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO! I GOTTA FIND HER! SHE COULD BE HURT!"

"Kurt," Storm tries to put her arms around his shoulders but he shrugs her off as she continues in her soft voice, "Kurt…the Professor looked. She's not anywhere to be found. She's left this dimension."

Kurt stares into her eyes in disbelief as the words sink in. He shakes his head and whispers no as he appears before the Professor inside Cerebro.

He didn't have to be psychic to know what he'd tell him as he falls to his knees, tears flowing down his face, "No…it can't be true…IT CAN'T BE TRUE PROFESSOR!"

The Professor turns from Cerebro's controls and makes his way to Kurt, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I'm afraid so son. I've searched the globe over. There is no trace of her. Wherever she is, it is not within this dimension."

Kurt's eyes become glossed over as he stares into space, not wanting the words to sink in. Finally, as they do, he collapses as he cries into his hands, screaming into the empty air of Cerebro.

"NELLIEAAAAAA!"

_It's cold. Where's the light?_ Nelliea's ears twitch as she thought she heard her name. she realized the only sounds she heard were her own sobs. She became aware of herself cowering in some deep, dark space, crying endlessly. She doesn't know how long she simply sat there and cried, it felt like years.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU KILL-"

"-MY SON! HOW THE HELL-"

"JUST FUCKING DIE!"

Nelliea clamps her hands over her ears trying to drown out the voices with her cries. _What the hell is this? What are these people?_ She crawls herself into a smaller ball, trying to disappear within the darkness. Tears continue to rain down form her face as a thought enters her mind, _Did I kill all these people?_ Her body is racked with shivers as this realization brings horror into her spine. She screams and cried, unable to tell the difference between the two as more voices echo through the space, penetrating her fingers and ringing through her mind. She screamed. She screamed until her voice was hoarse. She screamed until she lost her voice. She screamed until she could no longer scream in her head. Finally the voices subside, leaving her with nothing but the sounds of her tears as she continues to cower. Suddenly a small, slightly pudgy hand appears on her shoulder.

**"…Nelliea…"**

She snaps her head around and sees Nigella, herself as a young girl, covered with blood. With a shaking finger she points to the blood, "That's theirs isn't it? I did that, didn't i?"

Nigella slowly nods her head and Nelliea lets out another blood chilling scream as the crimes and sins of her past come crushing down. She remembers! She remembers. She had a family, a home, a hometown. A little place, not even on the map. She had family, parents, a mother and father, a little brother. They were attacked. A man came in one night and shot her parents dead before her eyes. That was their blood on her dress! She became so mad, she pushed. Her powers flattened everything within a 100 mile radius. She killed countless people! But she left the man for last. She let him see the devastation around him as she choked him in the air. And then she busted his head. It was his blood on her face, in her eyes. She and her brother were holding onto his favorite lion doll when the man attacked. She looked down and saw one of its legs was torn off. There was blood and scraps of her brother's pajamas next to her. Her feet were soaking in the blood of her brother! The brother she killed!

"Why?!" Nelliea screams at Nigella, "Why did you do that?! Why did I do that?! What the hell was the point if it killed everyone?!"

Nigella never blinks, not even as Nelliea throws fists at her, **"…to learn…"**

"To learn fucking what?!"

**"…to never hurt again…"**

A single tear rolls down Nigella's face as Nelliea stills, the words sinking in, "You mean…you hid yourself, trapped yourself in here, to save me and to keep me from hurting anyone ever again?"

Nigella looks up into Nelliea's eyes as more tears swim behind hers, **"…yes…"**

Nelliea's face softens, "Oh, Nigella…" Nelliea grabs the young girl and pulls her into a hug, "It's ok, it's ok. You can cry, you can let it all out. Please, let me have this burden, let me take this weight. You go to sleep, please."

As Nelliea coos soft words into Nigella's ears her walls come crashing down and the young girl erupts into tears and cries on Nelliea's shoulders. Nelliea comforts her and rubs her back as the little girl opens her heart and lets her pain fall.

Once the tears were over, Nigella slips from Nelliea's hold, **"…you called me Nigella…"**

Nelliea smiles as she brushes her hair from her face, "Of course. It is your name, well our name."

**"…Nigella…"**

Nelliea nods, "Yes."

Like a slow miracle, a smile blossoms on Nigella's face. It was the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. They hug again and as they break apart Nelliea tries to clean the blood from Nigella's face.

She side steps from her reach, **"…no…reminder…"**

Nelliea blinks, now understanding why the girl never blinked. She didn't want to risk washing away the blood, for it was a constant reminder to never draw blood again. She gives a small nod as she grabs Nigella's hands and leans her forehead against hers.

"I'll remember, I promise."

**"…protect blue star…"**

"Don't worry, I will."

A soft light emits from their conjoined foreheads and Nigella begins to fade into Nelliea, completing her memories and herself. When the light fades Nelliea stares at her hands, flexing them. _I can do it. I have complete control!_ She gives a little laugh as she stands ready to go home. She reaches up and tears a hole in space and overlooks the city. _Kurt!_ Is her only thought as she tries to step through, but the hands of the victims drag her back and close the hole as they pin a screaming Nelliea down, filling her with their horrors and terrors.

_KURT!_

Kurt jumps as he hears Nelliea scream his name. it's been a week since she's disappeared and despite everyone's encouragements, even Amanda's, he refused to go back to work until he found her. He scrambles for his phone and it rings in his hand confirming his suspicions.

"That was her wasn't it?! She made some rip and appeared right?! Can you get a lock on her?!"

He practically screamed into the phone as the Professor tried to answer, "Yes that was her if only for a split second. I'm afraid that the lapse was too short and I was unable to locate her position," Kurt gave a sigh of dejection as the pressure of another failure crashes down on him, "But Cerebro was able to record the area of the location and with your help, we may be able to pinpoint it."

Kurt appeared before the Professor before he could finish his statement, "What'd you need me to do?"

The Professor hangs up the phone as the one in Kurt's hand clicks and turns a serious gaze as the un-groomed blue mutant before him, "First you need to take care of yourself, take a shower. With you close I will be able to use Cerebro to pinpoint the location of the rip through you. It will take time, time that you will be required to be here. But if it should work like I believe it will, we will find her."

A wave of relief washes through Kurt as he realizes he's this close to finding her, "Then what?"

Professor X laces his fingers together as he gathers his thoughts, then pins Kurt with a serious look, "Once we have the location, you may be able to travel into the dimension via your teleportation. But what happens inside, I cannot tell you. There is no guarantee that you will find her or even find your way home. You could even end up in a completely different dimension and die. Will you still take this risk?"

"Yes."

Professor X studies Kurt under a hard glare, then nods his head, "Very well. Go. Clean up at least. I have work to do."

As the Professor wheels into Cerebro Storm appears and tries to lead Kurt towards the kitchen for something to eat. Nothing helps him but the thought of finding Nelliea. That was the one and only thought that has consumed and commanded him since she disappeared. He prayed the Professor works fast.

The spirits of the victims continued to cut into Nelliea, spilling her blood which only closed right back up as they continued to torture her. She tried to no avail to push them away but they would always stay until she exhausted her powers and her strength.

"NO-"

"IF WE CANT GO BACK-"

"YOU'LL NEVER GO BACK!"

"WE'LL DESTROY THAT BLUE AFTER YOU!"

"No! Don't you dare touch him you motherfuckers!"

She struggled against their grips which only brought blood to her wrist. _Think. Think! What the hell are you gonna do?!_ Then a thought entered her head.

"Wait. Wait!" Another gashed is carved into her stomach, "Ah! Wait! You said you wanted to go back?! I can send you back! I can send you home!"

"YOU CANNOT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER-"

"-THE WHITE!"

"Bu-but…I can cut a rip, remember. I can cut a hole and you can go home."

"NO!"

"WE DON'T WISH TO GO HOME!"

"ONLY TO OUR FAMILIES!"

"OUR LOVED ONE!"

"OUR HOMES IN HEAVENS!"

Nelliea closes her eyes as she realizes their right. They wished to pass over but she can never do anything about that! **...no…you can…** Nelliea blinks, _Nigella?!_ **…i can show you...we can give them home…but we…we will stay…** _You mean we'll be stuck?_ **…yes…** Nelliea blinks as the enormity of those words hit home. _Fine. What do I do?_ **…but…blue star…** Nelliea blinks away tears. _Yes, I know, but he will find happiness again, I've no doubt. But these people's happiness matter more than mine._ **…agreed…** A click sounds in Nelliea's head as she feels something change within her. Her powers, her Soul-Self which was always black was now white. Her powers spread, surrounding all of the spirits around her, bathing them in glowing white light. As the darkness of their hearts fade from the light they change. No longer are they the vengeful spirits of those she's killed, but the souls of those who now know, a little girl had lost control, and thus forgive her. Their forgiveness cushions around her, feeling like a warm blanket as they pass on before her eyes. She blinks as tears of gratitude wash her face, seeing every one of them free. Soon enough, it was just her alone in this never ending darkness. _Nigella?_ **…yes…** _It's gonna be a long eternity, isn't it?_ **…yes…** Nelliea sits as she feels her resolve crumble. Tired of holding back, she cries for all the years with Kurt she gave up. All the kisses, all the hopes, all the days of learning new things of each other. All the times of fighting and learning to make up. All the children they could have! Her family!

Kurt stumbles in the darkness, unsure of how far he's walked or how long he's been in the emptying darkness. He screamed her name for hours until he could speak no more but still no sound came, not even an echo. Just as doubt was gnawing at the corners of his mind he sees something like a blinking star in the far distance. He stumbles and runs towards it, unable to use his abilities since coming into this place. As he draws closer the light suddenly disappears but he does not give up. Before long he starts to hear something. Someone crying.

"Nelliea!...NELLIEA!"

Nelliea's ears twitch, she's hearing things. Already she missed Kurt so much she was imagining his voice.

"NELLIEA!"

_Ok that sounded closer_. Nelliea looks up and sees a blinking blue star in the distance. She can't believe it! He's here! Kurt's actually here, looking for her!

"Kurt? KURT! KURT!"

She stumbles to her feet, dragging herself through the thick darkness. Kurt hears her calling him back and he runs faster, screaming her name over and over. Finally the two collide into each other and they fall over, a mingle of white and blue limbs. As they fall their lips find each other and starve for the taste of the other as their hands race to have their fill. As the kiss ends Nelliea leans over Kurt has he caresses her cheek.

"Never scare me like that again."

Nelliea smirked, "And what? Miss the chance of seeing the man I love race after me?"

A light twinkles in his eye as his mouth twitches, "You love me?"

Nelliea leans down and gives him a smoldering kiss, "To the ends of the earths, literally."

They share a quiet laugh as the moment over takes them again and they share another steaming kiss. Finally as the moment subsides Kurt brings Nelliea into his arms, vowing to lever let go of her again. Nelliea hugs him back, silently promising him that he'll never feel unloved again.

As their spirits calm, listening to the sounds of each other's heartbeats, Nelliea whispers, "How're we suppose to get home?"

There's a moment of silence as Kurt drums this over in his head. **…together…** Nelliea rolls Nigella's idea through her head and thinks it's worth a shot. She passes the idea over Kurt saying how Nigella came up with it and before he could question who Nigella was, he quickly agrees to try it. The lace their fingers together and touch their foreheads as they concentrate their powers. Nelliea wraps them inside a Soul-Self cocoon as Kurt tries to connect to the rip she had made previously. There's a golden light and a flash, and they're gone.


	11. Chapter 11

The baby coos at its mother as she sings a lullaby of old from her own mother, in her long forgotten memories.

"She'll never sleep if you keep playing with her."

"Shh. Ignore you're daddy, I do half the time."

He gives his wife of 5 years a playful slap on the butt as he comes up behind her, "She's beautiful. She takes after you, you know. She has your starlight eyes."

The mother beams with pride as she kisses her husband touching his cheek, "Yes, but she'll grow up like you. Not caring what people think of her blue skin."

He wraps his arms around her, snuggling her and the baby close, "Thank god it's only skin. I was worried she'll have fur like me."

"Oh stop it," she playfully swats at his hands, "Your fur is my favorite part about you."

"I thought it was my looks."

"Well, the blue and tail didn't hurt."

She laughs he slightly tackles her sending the baby into a frenzy of laughs, "See what you did. And you're talking about me keeping her up." She hands her precious daughter to her father, "Here, she'll only go to sleep if daddy puts her to sleep."

He cradles his precious daughter in his arms as her mother settles into the rocker. He then jumps to the ceiling and hangs upside down as the baby squeals with delight. Mother begins to sing again as Daddy rocks in motion with her, and her eyes land on his as memories of their lives play before her eyes. The baby blinks and tries to stay awake enough to see her parent share a kiss and a look of love as sleep claims her. As she falls asleep, Mother and Father take her to her crib and tuck her in, brushing her soft black hair. They stand there watching their daughter, their little miracle as she slumbers.

He wraps her in his arms from behind as he kisses her forehead and she rubs her hands up and down his arms, "Good night, Nigella."


End file.
